Por las noches
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: [Unión Soviética] [Fluff] Ciertos encuentros simplemente son hechos por el destino. /MaleUkrainexLithuania.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**No siempre regalo fics, pero cuando lo hago... [?] Pequeño regalito para mi partner, Javiera, con quien roleo esta pareja en el fb. Espero que te guste~**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Era una noche de luna llena, así que la luz de la misma atravesaba la ventana de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraban los dos. Era la única testigo de sus encuentros furtivos, solamente ella sabía lo que ocurría en aquel rincón de la casa de la Unión Soviética y esperaban que fuera así por mucho tiempo más, ya que ninguno quería saber cuál sería la represalia que podrían sufrir.

No era la primera vez que se reunían en esa pequeña habitación olvidada. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que se reunían por semana.

No obstante, no podían sacar las manos de encima del otro. Los besos y las caricias no dejaban de propagarse por todas partes. Habían asegurado la puerta para que nadie más pudiera entrar a esa habitación en donde ahora dejaban todo el alma y corazón. Solamente contaban con muy poco tiempo para sus escapadas, así que intentaban aprovecharlas tanto como pudieran y nunca era suficiente.

El más alto contemplaba al muchacho de cabellos castaños con mucho cariño, sin poder dejar de contemplar esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que poseía aquel. Podría mirarlos todo el día, pensó, y no se cansaría de ellos por nada del mundo. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que recién se había dado cuenta de esas bellezas que iluminaban el rostro del lituano.

—Me gustas demasiado, Toris —dijo entre susurros el ucraniano mientras que se separaba un poco de éste. Lo dijo en una voz muy baja, ya que nunca estaba de más tener precauciones:—Me gustaría protegerte de todo —añadió con pena, pero siendo completamente sincero.

—A mí… A mí también me gustas, Dmitri —admitió con cierta vergüenza, a pesar de que solamente el mayor pudiera escucharlo.

El ucraniano se limitó a sonreír, mientras que continuaba con las caricias, puesto que no había cosa que le causara mayor felicidad que escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del lituano.

En realidad, deseaba explicarle mejor lo que sucedía en su interior. Hace rato que ya había dejado de ser un simple capricho del corazón. Pero no estaba seguro sobre si sería correspondido. A veces, le daba la impresión de que solamente le decía esas palabras, para no herirlo. Sin embargo, no iba a cuestionarle, ya que fuera de verdad o mentira, era una maravillosa sensación y nunca la cambiaría por nada.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas? —le preguntó arrimándose al oído del otro. No podía evitar preocuparse por las mismas. De hecho, poco a poco, comenzó a desbotonarle la camisa, ya que quería ver con sus propios ojos.

El mayor acarició suavemente la piel tersa de la piel del lituano. Aún no podía creer lo que el ruso le hacía a ese muchacho que tenía delante de él. Sí, era su hermano menor a quien amaba con todo su corazón, pero no podía defender semejantes acciones. Desde que las había visto sobre la espalda del lituano, no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo se encontraba éste.

—Ah, bueno… —El muchacho evidentemente no quería hablar mucho de ello, no porque no le doliera, sino por el mero hecho de que Iván era el hermano menor de Dmitri. Simplemente no le parecía bien hablar de algo así. Sin embargo, cuando planeaba rehuir de la situación, el ucraniano le levantó el mentón:—Mi espalda ha estado mucho mejor —dijo simplemente, ya que no podía dejar de agradecer las atenciones que Ucrania le había estado dando.

—Mañana te pondré un poco más de esa mezcla para que cicatricen más rápido —le respondió mientras que seguía con esas tímidas caricias. De inmediato, volvió a besarlo muy suavemente los labios, ya que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era un sabor sumamente adictivo, demasiado dulce para ser verdad. Eran pocas las ocasiones que tenía para demostrar su afecto por él, ya que se suponía que nadie debía saber sobre su relación, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba era valioso, casi sagrado.

Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que estarían en semejante situación y había empezado tiempo atrás, cuando Lituania se añadió a la Unión Soviética. Tal vez si Dmitri no hubiera metido sus narices donde no debía, quizás nada de esto hubiera llegado a suceder.

_Era una noche cualquiera, cuando Ucrania decidió levantarse de la cama para ir al baño. Detestaba tener que hacerlo ya que tenía mucho sueño y prefería disfrutar del descanso tanto como pudiera, ya que nuevamente tendría que trabajar todo el día en los cultivos y producir tanto como pudiera para que no les faltara comida. No se quejaba de ello, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro._

_No solía prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía en el resto de la casa. No se metía en particular en los asuntos de Iván, a menos que éste le hablara de ellos, cosa que no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Pero aparte de eso, no se involucraba en nada más que en su propio trabajo. Ya había tenido demasiados problemas y sufrido demasiado, como para volver a hacer una tontería._

_Sin embargo, mientras que regresaba del baño, escuchó un sollozo. No podía ser indiferente frente a la tristeza de alguien, era algo que no podía dejar así como así. No estaba seguro de dónde provenía, por lo que decidió investigar. Pese a que había toque de queda y nadie debía salir de sus habitaciones a menos que fueran llamados, Dmitri decidió hacer caso omiso frente a tal orden. Ya encontraría alguna excusa en el momento._

_Lentamente fue acercando su oreja a las habitaciones. Debía provenir de alguna, la cuestión era encontrar cuál de todas era. De entre todas las que habían en el pasillo, había una con la puerta semi-abierta. Lentamente se acercó a mirar y ahí fue cuando lo encontró. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, ya que estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. Se los talló para asegurarse de que no era una visión o parte de una pesadilla._

_Miró por todas partes y se asomó un poco más, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí. Como tampoco podía escuchar pasos que estaban yendo hacia ése lado de la casa, entonces el ucraniano determinó que iba a entrar. Se asustó por la escena que estaba viendo, sobre todo, por el estado en que se encontraba la espalda del muchacho. Caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo para que el lituano no se asustara._

_Toris se había percatado de la sombra y pronto se puso la camisa encima, puesto que dedujo equivocadamente que se trataba del ruso. _

—_Ah, lo siento, señor Rusia, yo… —Pero cuando encontró la mirada del ucraniano, se quedó congelado. No esperaba que fuera el quién lo encontrara allí. Había huido a esa habitación para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, ni siquiera los otros dos bálticos. Así que, ahora que se encontraba en su presencia, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Negarlo, por obvias razones, no era una opción._

_Dmitri se arrodilló y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Le secó con mucha delicadeza las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo de sus ojos y luego, sin dudarlo, le abrazó contra su pecho. No le dijo una sola palabra ya que supuso que no había necesidad de hacerlo. El lituano no sabía cómo reaccionar, no eran precisamente muy cercanos, más allá del saludo a la mañana. Sin embargo, aquel abrazo se sentía tan reconfortante que volvió a quebrarse en ese mismo instante._

_De inmediato, el lituano le empujó al mayor, ya que pensó que tal vez había sido Iván quien le había mandado. Temía que quisiera llevarlo junto a él nuevamente, pese a que ya se habían estado un par de horas atrás juntos. _

—_¿El señor Iván…? —Sin embargo, antes de poder formular su pregunta por completo, el ucraniano le interrumpió. _

—_Me levanté para ir al baño y de repente te escuché —Tal vez no era precisamente una historia muy encantadora, pero al menos le estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería que se llevara la impresión equivocada de él._

_Pero no había tiempo para estar pensando en eso. Para ser completamente sincero, estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que había visto en la espalda de Lituania. Nunca se había imaginado que eso estuviera sucediendo de noche. Se preguntaba cuántas cosas más ignoraba sobre lo que realmente en aquella casa. Aunque, por supuesto, no iba a ponerse a investigar esa misma noche. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el muchacho que tenía frente a él._

_Sin pensar demasiado, le agarró de la mano gentilmente y le puso de pie. Iba a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué clase de persona lo ignoraría? Al menos, él no podría dejarlo en ese estado. Así que, en el desconcierto de Lituania, le llevó hasta su dormitorio. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver lo que iba a suceder a continuación._

_Dejó al muchacho sobre su cama y lentamente le quitó la camisa, para volver a dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Rápidamente, sacó algunas cosas que tenía guardadas debajo de su cama, incluidas algunas vendas y algo de ungüento. Temía que esas heridas pudieran infectarse y conllevar a algo mucho más grave._

—_No es necesario que lo hagas… —le pidió el lituano, ya que no quería causarle muchos problemas al ucraniano. Estaba seguro de que el ruso se daría cuenta de ello. S_

_Sin embargo, pese a sus súplicas, el mayor paso sus dedos por el ungüento y lentamente fue poniéndola por las heridas. Aunque cuando escuchó al otro quejarse, se sintió bastante mal por no habérselo avisado._

—_Lo siento —comentó apenado —Pero espera unos minutos y verás que ya no te molestará —explicó. Sabía que no era mucho consuelo pero quería ayudarle a sentirse mejor. _

—_Está bien… —murmuró a pesar del terrible dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta muy rápido con que delicadeza el otro le estaba tratando. Aunque tenía esas enormes manos que siempre estaban trabajando en el campo, probablemente llenas de callos en consecuencia de su labor, se sentían gentiles y muy amables. _

_Al cabo de un rato, pudo sentir el efecto de lo que había puesto. Si bien no iba a borrar esas horribles marcas, al menos iba a darle un sentido de confort. De hecho, hasta dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio debido a ello. Luego de que le pusiera las vendas que cubrirían esas cicatrices, se colocó la camisa y sonrió sinceramente._

_A pesar de que había sido una noche horrible, para borrar y nunca más acordarse de ella, ése gesto era para recordar para siempre. A pesar de parecerse a Rusia, había algo distinto en él. Tenía un aire de amabilidad que no había encontrado en alguien más. Ése habría de ser el comienzo de una serie de encuentros nocturnos, breves pero tan intensos como podrían ser._

Desde esa primera vez, ninguno de los dos podía recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado. De lo único que estaban realmente seguros era de que no estaban arrepentidos y que los sentimientos por el otro habían pasado de una mera amistad a una especie de romance que no habían visto venir. El sentimiento era tal que muchas veces les costaba disimular los latidos tan intensos que sentían cuando veían al otro o el tener que restringirse para no darse un fuerte abrazo o un cálido beso en los labios cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

Dmitri no estaba seguro de lo que pensaría Iván, si llegaba a pescarlos. Pero aunque los descubriera, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que no les separaran. Si aún no había hecho algo para cuidar de manera más intensa a Toris, era porque tenía esos sentimientos encontrados. Era el amor hacia su hermano el que le impedía meterse hasta el momento y era una de las razones por las que constantemente se disculpaba con el lituano.

Pero el lituano debía admitir que cada vez que lo veía por la casa, le sacaba una sonrisa. Tal vez las cosas continuaban duras en la casa de la Unión Soviética, pero Dmitri le había dado una razón para no decaer en el pesimismo. A pesar de que tenía vestir cierto tipo de ropa, por capricho del ruso, y si bien no le gustaba demasiado, al menos las labores se le habían hecho un poco más llevaderas y por eso, lo adoraba.

—Te amo —Se le escapó al ucraniano. Ver esos hermosos ojos verdes dirigidos solamente a él, habían provocado que sacara esas palabras.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, si no estuvieran en esa casa, si no hubiera temor de por medio… Había tantas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Toris que pensó que estaba dando vueltas en un carrusel. Tenía ganas de caerse rendido, ya que no podía compartir esa felicidad que le producía. A veces, se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y

Sin embargo, cuando Dmitri le levantó la mirada, parecía que todos esos pensamientos se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un sueño, ya que no le parecía posible de que el otro le hubiera dicho eso.

—Perdón, creo que he escuchado mal —comentó muy nervioso.

—He dicho… —A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, el lituano pudo notar el rubor en su rostro —He dicho que te amo —repitió con bastante pena, pero sin arrepentirse de lo que le acababa de revelar.

Ciertamente, desde esa noche que accidentalmente lo había encontrado desfalleciendo de dolor, solamente había conseguido sacarle sonrisas sin parar. Agradecía que se hubiera permitido conocer a esa maravillosa persona que tenía frente a él. Le agarró de ambas manos, con esa sensación que le llenaba por completo y hacía que su corazón latía a mil por horas.

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Que sabía que no estaba solo y que pese a todo, podría olvidar todas las adversidades, en esa pequeña habitación, a la noche, con ese muchacho de enormes ojos celestes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
